Daisuke Sakamaki
Daisuke Sakamaki is the illegitimate son of Shu Sakamaki and Yui Komori. Appearance Daisuke has a strong resemblance of his father. He is a very adorable and handsome young boy. He has short blonde hair from his father and sherbet pink eyes from his mother. He has pale skin and is average height for his age. He usually wears a green shirt that is sleeveless and blue pants with black sneakers. He also wears a black scarf around his neck. Personality Daisuke is a very sweet boy who very caring towards his family and friends. However, since his mother's mother's death, Daisuke became shy around people that he doesn't know. That includes his father that he just met. Unlike his father, Daisuke is very active and playful with people that he knows. However, like his father, Daisuke hates his new found fortune because he has to be kept as the new heir to his grandfather's crown. Daisuke also has self awareness since his early childhood. This is shown when his vampire half began to show. His greatest fear is that his mother would be afraid of him, even he was her son (although, Yui already knew that Daisuk's demon half will come out soon). Daisuke can be very honest about his emotions when he wants to. Daisuke has a love for nature and enjoys being in the gardens of the royal castle. History Daisuke was as the illegitimate son to Shu Sakamaki and his human lover Yui Komori. During most of his life, Daisuke never knew his father but was happy to be with his mother and adoptive grandfather. Daisuke enjoyed the times he had with his family. Daisuke and his family would often have picnics on Sundays near their church. He would often play with his friends at school and the playground often. However, Daisuke had noticed that he was different from his friends and family. This was due because he was stronger and faster than the rest of his peers. Because of this, Daisuke wondered if he was even human. Daisuke would often kept this as a secret from his mother out of fear that she'll be scared of him. By the time Daisuke turned 9 years old, his mother Yui died from an unknown illness and his grandfather also died from a car crash. Daisuke was soon approached by a strong man who revealed to be his biological grandfather. Daisuke was afraid of the strange man. Eventually, both Daisuke and his grandfather went to the latter's castle where his grandfather revealed that he was the Vampire King Karlheinz and that he planned to made Daisuke his new heir (despite the young boy being an illegitimate and a dhampir). For the last two years, the young boy was was kept in the castle with his grandfather and was forced to studied by his grandfather. Karlheinz eventually revealed that the identity of Daisuke's father who was the latter's eldest son Shu Sakamaki. Relationships Yui Komori Daisuke had a close relationship with his mother and loved her very much. According to Daisuke, he was afraid that his beloved mother would reject him if she found out about his special powers that he developed. After Yui died, Daisuke became heartbroken, believing that he was the cause of her death. However, Yui already knew about his growing powers and magic. Daisuke loved his mother very much and wishes to be with her again. He hopes that Yui will be proud of him in Heaven. Shu Sakamaki Prior to the first meeting of his father, Daisuke never knew anything about his father. Shu also didn't that he even had a son. When the two finally met, both Daisuke and Shu are awkward towards each other. Shu tires to have a understanding of what a father should have. Daisuke shows to have somewhat of a desire to have a strong, close relationship with his father. However, Daisuke is very unsure about his father and the latter being a person who is very lazy. Karlheinz Daisuke seems to be somewhat scared of his grandfather. However, for reasons unknown, Daisuke became Karl's heir to his kingdom. According to Daisuke, he can call his grandfather if he needs anything that Karl will help. Seiji Komori Daisuke had a close relationship with his adoptive grandfather. Abilities Since Daisuke's a dhampir, it's likely that he doesn't have the powers of a pure blooded vampire. Straight Daisuke is very strong. He was aware about this since he was much younger. Speed Daisuke is very fast. He was aware about this since he was much younger. Trivia * Daisuke's name means "Great helper". * He looks like Shu when the latter was the former's age. * It's later revealed that Karl is planning to Daisuke the next Vampire King. * He was unaware that he is a dhampir (someone who is half vampire and half human) and only thought that he was just different. Category:Illegitimate Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Princes Category:Children Category:Original Characters Category:Poor Characters Category:Sons Category:Yui's Family Category:Students Category:Rich Characters Category:Grandchildren Category:Immortals Category:Dhampirs Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Grandsons Category:Royalties Category:Alive Category:Nephews Category:Heirs/Heiresses Category:Heroes Category:Cousins Category:Only Child Characters Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Tragic Characters